Vanessa Days (K-0)
Overview Vanessa Days is the fraternal twin of Cyrus Days and a former student of Half Moon Academy. She currently leads Psycho Lullaby in place of her brother. Biography Childhood Vanessa was born to Eleanor and Kerubiel Days in a human city. Raised on a farm, Cyrus and his sister were relatively isolated from the rest of the world, but learned most of their values from their parents during this time. When the twins turned 8, their sister Elizabeth was born. Though somewhat temperamental, the child was welcomed into the family. It was at this time that Vanessa first began learning magic from their neighbours, a relatively well known mage couple. Five years later, on Halloween night, a serial killer and Child of Blades cultist went on a killing spree, ending at the Days household while Kerubiel was away. After a brief confrontation, Eleanor was severely wounded and Elizabeth was killed. The aggressor was taken down when, in his distress, Cyrus discovered his psychokinetic abilities, snapping the killers neck with a book. While her mother recovered, Cyrus and Vanessa were taken to a facility to partake in Project Medusa. The twins were heavily trained in combat and exposed to various experiments, which developed their mutant abilities. Unhappy with the results but pleased with the twins outstanding tolerance, the twins were shifted to Project Gemini, seen as perfect candidates. Here, Vanessa was bonded with the White Dragon, and her brother the Black Dragon. Before the experiments could be finished, the twins were pulled out by Ryan Cidium, who enrolled them in his school as their new legal guardian. Half Moon Academy Vanessa and Cyrus quickly found friendship at their new home. Vanessa was particularly enamored with Mark Ammon, who she had an on/off relationship with throughout the years. Vanessa did well academically, but grew bored of the educational system. After finding a dead student, Vanessa and her friends discovered a series of catacombs beneath their school. Though she continued to hang around the campus, Vanessa dropped out of Half Moon Academmy and joined a witches coven instead. Here she excelled. Her skill in magic was unprecedented. With this power she aided her friends as they slowly approached a climactic battle with Lord Shadowscythe. But when Cyrus brutally slaughtered the ancient enemy, Vanessa and her friends distanced themselves from him. After HMA Without her brother, Vanessa threw herself into her work as a witch, selling her services to make a living. Her prowess in the field made her a valuable asset, but also a HVT for former employees. Only with the help of her still close friends was Vanessa able to evade and destroy those who threatened her. She then began a brief stint as an adventurer, seeking out rare artifacts and tomes to further her magical ability. When Vanessa found the Tolurium, a book of ancient power, her abilities went to a whole new level. Her magic was stronger than ever, but it burdened her soul. Each cast from the Tolurium weakened her reality, her soul, and her mind. It was from this poisoning that Vanessa saw a catastrophic vision of the future, one where Cyrus and his organisation, Psycho Lullaby, destroyed the world. Unwilling to let her brother lose himself, Vanessa rallied their friends and tried to reason with Cyrus. In the ensuing fight, despite their joint strength, Cyrus began to overpower them in a furious onslaught, It was only when he scarred Vanessa's face that he was able to be reasoned with. He agreed to let Vanessa take over Psycho Lullaby. Red Dawn Despite a still tense relationship, Cyrus began to make reparations. After a visit to the theatre, the group was attacked by a being claiming to be the reincarnation of Shadowscythe. Powers & Abilities Characteristics Vanessa possesses enhanced senses, strength, speed, agility, stamina and endurance. She also possesses slowed aging. When with her twin, she is able to enhance her power. Being an Angel, she can also fly with her wings. Powers * Magic: 'Vanessa is an incredibly powerful witch. As such, she is able to store and utilise vast amounts of mana. Her spells are only limited by what she knows, and she is bale to learn new spells with relative ease. She does not specialise in any particular area of magic. Her aura is purple. **'Abjuration **'Conjuration' **'Divination' **'Elemental Magic' **'Illusion Magic' **'Hexes & Curses' ***'Tolurium Magic: '''Magic learned from the Tolurium. Incredibly powerful, it's use disrupts the users soul and mind. It is said that the spells of the Tolurium originate from the teachings of the Lost Gods. ****'Vile Arcana: 'Arcane (basic) spells tainted with the power of the Lost Gods. Far more deadly than any base arcane spell, and it also glows a sickly green. *****'Spark of the Vile: ''' The corrupting power of the Tolurium allows the vile arcana of the Lost Gods to seep through Vanessa's soul. * '''Mutation: '''Vanessa is a mutant. ** '''Disease Immunity: '''Vanessa is immune to all viruses and illnesses. ** '''Cat's Eye: '''Vanessa is able to anticipate the actions of others with extreme accuracy. ** '''Manipulation: '''Vanessa is able to control the minds of those she touches. Repeated control of an individual allows her to manipulate them from a distance. * '''White Dragon: '''Vanessa is able to transform into the White Dragon, a powerful being Teemingly made of light. Skills * Whip Single Tail: 2000 * One Handed Short Blade: 675 * Pistols: 459 * Fists: 824 Paraphernalia * '''Convergence: '''Vanessa's whip. * '''The Tolurium: '''A cursed, magical book. Character Relations TBC Theme(s)